Mourn for Love
by sleepyxin
Summary: Sequel to Mourn for Life. Harry will be sent to Voldemort as a gift.What will Draco decide to do to safe his love?


題目：Mourn for love

作者：淺眠

配對：Draco/Harry

警告：implied rape plot

Lucius滿意的從房間裏走了出來，他整理著自己的衣服，留下身後房間裏痛苦喘息著的Harry。他已經徹底的爲他的主人訓練了那個所謂的英雄，馬上，他就能夠將這份成果貢獻給他的主人了。

當他在拐角看到站在那的Draco時，Lucius所有的好心情頓時下降，他陰沈的看著這個讓他感到失望甚至是討厭的兒子。繃緊著臉，Lucius一把推開了Draco。

"不要讓我看見你，Draco。"他用冰冷的口氣說。

Draco無法克制的顫抖，他將自己縮向牆壁，腦袋沈沈地低著，對於他的父親，他發自內心的感到恐懼，那種恐懼源自于對父親的那種無上的敬畏。

"父親……"Draco的聲音輕的幾乎聽不見，他覺得自己的手抖的幾乎像是暴風中的枯枝，以至於他不得不將手縮在寬大的衣袖裏。

Lucius猛地裝過身，他臉上滿是憤怒，毫不猶豫的擡起手，他一巴掌甩向Draco的臉，在那白皙的臉上留下一個紅色的印記，鮮紅的血慢慢從Draco的嘴角留出。

"我告訴過你什麽！Malfoy從不低聲下氣！也從不將恐懼展現出來！"Lucius大步走向金髮少年，後者不自覺的畏縮著後退一步，但牆壁讓他無處可逃。Lucius一手掐住了他的脖子，強迫Draco直視自己，他厭惡的看著男孩眼中的驚恐。"你真是讓我覺得太失望了！"Lucius用力將Draco甩向一邊。

Draco劇烈咳嗽著摔在地上，他感覺到眼睛灼燒般的刺痛。他的手指刮過身下的地毯，努力站起來。

他後悔爲什麽他依然愚蠢的想要試圖做點什麽，他根本沒有任何的能力。但是Harry，因爲Harry而讓他無法繼續放任自己像一個什麽都沒有發生的人一樣，呆在自己的房間裏破壞高檔瓷器。

"滾！滾回你的房間裏！"Lucius的眼睛裏是絕對的命令，Draco知道如果他反抗，他也許會像上一次一樣，被拷問咒折磨的發瘋，而這次，他不認爲自己可能還能清醒過來。

Yes就在他的舌尖，但是Draco的理智卻瘋狂的尖叫著，朝著自己咆哮。

站起來，你這個蠢貨！做點什麽！站起來！想想Harry！你想就這麽送他去死嗎？想想那些食死徒！想想那些噁心的雜種！

"父親，放了Harry，不要送他……"去黑魔王那。Draco的話被堵在了Lucius的腳下。厚重的靴子踢進了他的肋骨，他不確定自己是不是斷了2根。

"你要反抗我嗎？你這個沒用的東西！"Lucius是狂怒的，他蹲了下來一把抓起Draco的頭髮，金髮男孩痛的抽氣。"你以爲你能命令我？Potter是我籌碼！我能靠他贏得黑魔王的所有信任和賞識！難道你從來都沒有腦子嗎？Draco，別告訴我你對那個小娼婦有了什麽可悲的感情。"

"父親…"

"不要以爲我不知道你偷偷的溜進地牢見那小雜種！我沒有阻止你不代表我不會對此放任！"

"是，我愛他。"Draco喘息著，他朝著他父親喊叫。"我愛Harry！我願意付出一切代價就是爲了讓他能夠活下去！"

Draco的聲音是那麽的響亮，他不在乎胸口那火燒一樣的痛苦，幾乎是將整個肺裏的空氣都吐了出來，他希望他的聲音能夠傳到就在一門之隔的Harry的耳朵裏，將他的諾言告訴給Harry。

當他說完，他知道也許等待自己的不是拷問咒，就是整夜的鞭打。但是他不在乎，如果他無法拯救Harry，那麽他又有什麽其他的希望？他繼續在這裏如同螻蟻一樣的或者是爲了什麽？如果黑魔王將統治這個世界，他寧可在那黑暗籠罩之前死去。

Harry的眼淚已經模糊了他的視線，他死死的咬著自己的嘴唇，鐵銹的味道充斥著他的鼻腔，他不在乎。他蜷縮在紫檀木的門邊，將自己的腦袋貼著那厚重的大門，努力的聆聽著門外的任何細微聲音。

他的身體赤裸，充滿了交錯的鞭打和淤青，他的身上還有殘留的噁心體液，但是在門外的聲音前，一切都變得微不足道起來，他在乎的只是能不能多聽到Draco的聲音。

當他聽見門外Lucius憤怒的喊著一個咒語時，Harry感覺好像有什麽碎了。

一隻手的指甲抓著木門，發出刺耳的聲音，他張開嘴，牙齒用力的咬著另一隻手的手背，Harry覺得心臟如同爆炸一樣痛，那種痛苦充滿了全身，讓他分不清現實和虛幻。直到陷入一片死寂。

他看不見光明，在一篇黑暗中，他只能模糊的朝著一個微弱的燈光走去，拼命的不讓那一點點的溫暖消失。

當Severus面無表情的站在自己的面前，手裏拿著魔藥低頭俯視著自己時，Harry喊叫起來，他朝著曾經的教授瘋狂的喊著，他不知道自己在說什麽，也許是詞語，也許只是一些"啊"或者"去死"。

Harry蜷縮著。Severus帶著憐憫的表情將魔藥瓶子放在他的腳邊。

"教授。"Harry的聲音空洞而沙啞。

Severus停下腳步，但沒有轉身。他等待著Harry繼續說下去。

"告訴我怎麽才能結束這一切？我要怎麽才能在殺死自己前結束一切？"

"那要問你自己，Potter。"Severus歎了口氣。"你才是那個被認爲能夠拯救一切的人。"

Harry歇斯底里的笑了起來，他的眼淚流進了他的嘴裏，苦澀的讓他想吐。"你們怎麽能指望一個臉自己都等待著被拯救的人！你們全都是自私的狗雜種！"Harry捂著臉，將自己埋在膝蓋裏。"對不起，對不起……對不起……"

Severus走到他的身邊，安撫的拍了拍他的肩膀。"Harry……我很抱歉…你要活下去。"

"Draco。"Harry淡淡的說著，他擡起頭。"Draco。"他重復。

Severus不知道他到底要說什麽，但是他選擇了一種他所理解的方式來回答。"他…在自己的房間。"Severus停頓了下。"他在康復中。"

Harry沒有再說話，Severus再次歎了口氣，他站了起來走出房間。當門被哢嚓的口上，Harry顫抖著嘴唇，吐出兩個字。

"……活著……"

"Lucius，真是美好的一天不是嘛。" Gray back邪惡的笑著。"你的那個小傢夥在哪？我都等不及看看那些美妙的成果的。"

Draco就站在門口，他想找他的父親，想要再次去挑戰那個男人的殘忍，他知道自己愚蠢的都可以被成爲Gryffindor了，但是他無法克制。Severus說得對，自己是個白癡，一個愚蠢的依然相信自己的父親是一個能夠給他一個擁抱的天真兒童。

閉著嘴唇，Draco努力克制差點從喉嚨裏冒出來的哽咽。他努力傾聽著他父親的回答，並同時努力不讓自己因爲Gray back的出現而顫抖。

"會如此所願的，他將是一個極好的玩具。"

寒冷。是Draco唯一的感覺，全身的冰冷甚至超過了十二月的寒冷。Harry，Harry…他無法想像那些可怕的景象…那時全然的恐怖…

深呼吸，一次，兩次，三次。依然劇烈顫抖的手讓Draco挫敗。深呼吸，一次，兩次……很好，至少他現在不會連一個小小的瓶子也拿不穩。

Draco的手踹在兜裏，腳步穩固卻僵硬的走向Harry被關在的房間。面對巨大的木門，Draco恍惚的仿佛又看到Lucius憤怒的表情，顫抖著將手握住門把，冰冷的觸感讓他的脊椎都被凍傷。

哢嚓。

接著是一雙平靜如死水的綠眼睛。

"Draco？"是的，Harry，是我。Draco的嘴角露出一個模糊的微笑。

Lucius打開門，看到Harry正站在房間的中央，迷茫的看著自己的雙手，當他聽見門被打開的聲音時，黑髮的少年受了驚嚇的迅速轉身，那綠眼睛裏充滿了驚恐，以及茫然不知所措。

有趣。是Lucius腦袋裏閃過的第一詞。在經歷了這些日子以後，黑髮男孩幾乎已經成了一個活死魚，毫不反抗的屈服，幾乎讓Lucius覺得自己太成功而有點不足了。而現在，那雙眼睛再次有了靈動。

Lucius走向那個黑髮的男孩，對方緊張的站在那，瞪大的眼睛仿佛在努力思考著，同時又帶著警惕。就像第一次將這個小獅子帶回來的時候一樣。

"現在是你好好表現自己的時候了。"

Lucius冷笑了一下，一把抓住了男孩的手臂，後者輕微的掙扎了一下，然後很快的安靜下來。Lucius打量著他，突然的，他一手拖住男孩的後腦將他按向自己，掠奪他的嘴唇。

"No…"含糊的聲音，黑髮男孩在震驚之後激動的反抗起來。

鬆開他，Lucius微微皺了皺眉，但他並沒有說什麽，只是轉身粗暴的將少年拖出了房間，當他們回到了書房，黑髮少年在看見Gray back的瞬間死死的抓住了Lucius的手臂，他微微搖著頭。

"哦看看，多可愛的傢夥。" Gray back調侃著，上前一把抓住了他的手臂。"來吧小東西，現在我們要帶你去個好地方了。"瘋狂的掙扎，絕望就在那綠色的眼睛中散開。黑髮少年如同攀著浮木一般抓著Lucius的手臂，他如此的用力幾乎將指甲掐進肉裏。"好了，乖乖的跟我來吧。"猛地將他扯開。黑髮男孩向後跌去。

手指滑下了手臂，無望的抓著那黑色的袍子，終於離開。在一團綠色的火焰中消失。

Lucius愣愣的站在那，他皺著眉低頭看著他的手臂，清晰的手指印。

是什麽讓那個男孩如此的絕望。是的，那絕望的就像再也沒有什麽能夠拯救的綠眼睛，Lucius閉上眼睛，依然無法拜託那揮之不去的雙眼。明亮的如同索命咒，以及在那綠色邊緣閃閃發光的銀色。

"感到內疚了嗎？"猛地擡起頭，他看到Severus帶著嚴酷的表情嘲諷。

繃緊了下顎，Lucius冷笑著微微揚起頭徑直從Severus身邊穿過。

回到那空曠的房間，Lucius疲憊的坐在沙發上，用兩指揉著他的眉心。突然他想到了Draco，想到Draco曾經是如何懇求自己，想到他的兒子帶著怎樣堅定又畏懼的神情告訴他，他有多麽的在乎那個黑髮的男孩。

呼……呼……呼……

猛地擡起頭，眯起眼睛。Lucius觀察著房間，他抽出了魔杖。有什麽東西在這個房間裏。他閉上眼睛集中精神，然後逐漸朝著床邊的角落走去，突然他的腳提到了什麽肉塊，但是地上卻是空曠的一片。

恐懼，是的，一種恐懼竟然詭異的出現在Lucius的心中。他伸出手，然後感覺到的是冰涼的絲綢。用力掀起那件隱身斗篷，Lucius覺得自己的呼吸一定在那時停止了。

"Where is my son。"他冷冰的口氣淡淡的吐出一句話。

Harry的臉上是淚水，他無法動彈，也無法說話，只是默默的哭泣著，透過模糊的眼睛看著眼前這個男人。Lucius揮舞了下魔杖，Harry哽咽的聲音立刻充滿了房間。

"Draco……Draco……"男孩細細的低喃著，終於能夠運動的身體縮了起來。

"我問你，where is my son。"Lucius一手掐住了Harry的脖子，讓男孩無法喘息，只能微微的不停睜開合上嘴唇。

Harry強迫自己在這個男人面前露出一個殘忍的微笑，更多的卻是悲傷。"你…知道…他在…哪……是你…親…手送…送他…去的……"

Lucius用力將Harry摔倒了一邊，男孩劇烈的咳嗽著，混合著哭泣和諷刺的笑聲。"你…咳…你…送他去那…咳咳…Draco……你送他去的…咳咳…咳……Draco……"最後Harry的聲音全然成了嚎啕大哭，他緊緊的抓著自己的胸口，縮在牆邊，歪著頭靠著牆壁拼命的哭著。

Lucius就站在那，他看著男孩像個瘋子一樣哭泣。男人的腦袋中上過的是之前的畫面。當他進入房間是黑髮男孩，不，是Draco眼中的茫然，接著是他親吻他時Draco的反抗，最後，是那死死抓著自己的手臂，祈求著看著自己的綠色眼睛。

"不，不，沒有人能夠碰他。"Lucius的眼睛裏閃過一絲殘忍。

沒人可以傷害Draco，他將那個無能的兒子囚禁在莊園，不是爲了讓他那麽輕易的死去的，只有他才能夠是唯一一個能夠給Draco，給他的小龍留下傷疤的人，因爲Draco是屬於他的，他是他的血脈，他的兒子，他的繼承人。即使是那個黑暗魔王也不能夠碰他。任何屬於自己的東西都應該是自己的。

Lucius的視線掃過蜷縮著的Harry，他眯起眼睛，一個小小的念頭滑過他的腦袋，一個他曾經沒有注意到的念頭。

Lucius出現在黑魔王的莊園裏，那陰森漆黑的走廊裏散發著死人的腐味，深呼吸，Lucius挂上了他的面具。

四十平方米的房間，滿地的髒亂，食死徒狂亂的笑聲，Voldemort滿意的嘶嘶聲，一起就像是Hogwarts的走廊一樣乏味，而一陳不變。Lucius的瞳孔在注意到中央的男孩時收縮。他想要冷笑，因爲Voldemort是個全然不會浪費時間的婊子。

黑髮的少年平躺在冰冷的大理石上，胸口幾不可見的起伏著，身體因爲寒冷和恐懼而顫抖著，如同一個幼獸，綠色的眼睛已經被眼皮覆蓋，Lucius幾乎聽夠聽見黑髮男孩牙齒打顫的聲音。

"哦，Lucius，我的僕人 。"Voldemort滿意的說。"你的確娛樂我了。"

"我的榮幸。"Lucius冷笑了下，帶著虛僞的敬畏回答。"請問，我是否可以將Potter帶回去？這樣我能夠爲您準備下一次的消遣？"

Voldemort想了想，然後大笑著同意了。再次鞠躬，Lucius抽出魔杖，將黑髮男孩浮起然後離開了大廳。

出了大廳，Lucius將黑髮男孩放下，他看著男孩緩慢地睜開眼睛。全然的解脫和隱約的不確定。一小時的時間不長，也不短。Lucius看著眼前的人開始呻吟，然後變回了原樣。

"Draco。"

少年縮了縮。當Lucius擡起手時，Draco驚恐的閉上眼睛，等待著他父親的懲罰。而Lucius只是輕輕的碰著他身上的傷口，這讓他顫抖，他不知道等待自己的是什麽。而Draco想知道的是Harry怎麽樣了，因爲他的父親知道自己在這裏，那意味著Harry被發現了。

"父…父親……"咽了口口水，他覺得喉嚨沙啞。"Ha…Harry……"猶豫了一下，他還是選擇說出口。

眯起眼睛，反手一個巴掌，Draco只覺得一陣暈眩，接著黑暗籠罩了他，Lucius一揮手，用身上的袍子包裹住Draco，幻影移行回了Malfoy莊園。

……Harry……Draco的思緒在這個名字中沈去…

肌膚因爲冰冷的感覺而肌肉抽搐，Draco覺得自己在黑暗中迷失了，而除了寒冷和痛苦之外，什麽都沒有，他偶爾可以聽到Harry模糊的聲音，但無論他如何的朝著聲音跑去，那聲音總像是在自己的背後，而他永遠都找不到Harry。

Draco感到驚恐，他大喊著Harry的名字，但是沒有回答，出了他的心跳，那聲音想的就像能夠將地面震裂，Draco覺得雙腳顫抖，他發瘋的朝著前方跑著，但是他永遠沒有到達盡頭的一天。

他開始覺得心臟收縮的疼痛，Draco呻吟著倒在地上，他張大嘴，那種痛苦就像是要將你整個的拆成碎片，眼淚刺痛著眼睛。

"Harry——"尖叫著，Draco抓著胸口瞪大著眼睛筆直的從床上坐了起來。

他滿臉是汗，大口喘著氣。灰色的眼睛是接近空洞的無神，他僵硬在那，呼吸好像哽在了喉嚨裏。

"Draco？"Severus的聲音，男人的聲音低沈而疲憊。

Draco裝過頭，眨了眨眼。"Severus？"

"感謝上帝，你醒了。"男人欣慰的歎了口氣，有明顯的黑眼圈。

Draco舔了舔乾燥的開裂的嘴唇，覺得喉嚨像火燒一樣，就像剛喝下一罐汽油。"Sev…我…"

"你昏迷了整整5天，Draco。"Severus的眼睛裏是閃爍，"你發高燒，任何魔藥都不管用，你的身體全部的肌肉幾乎一碰就會痙攣，你還斷了不少骨頭…我以爲你根本挺不過來。"

Draco因爲那些記憶而瘋狂顫抖起來，那些拳頭，可怕的咒語，混亂模糊的黑白畫面，Draco的手指刺進了手掌。

"Draco？"

Draco搖了搖頭。"沒什麽。"他歎了口氣，然後他緊張的看著Severus。"Where…is Harry？Is he all right？"

Severus沒有回答，這樣他的胸口再次有緊縮的感覺。"Severus？"Draco的聲音緊繃。

男人看向Draco的背後。"他在那。"

眨了眨眼，Draco轉向床的另一邊，一個黑髮的男孩站在床邊捂著嘴，紅紅的眼睛證明他哭了多久。Draco吞咽了下，他再次舔了舔嘴唇，乾燥，太乾燥了，讓他覺得嘴唇全開裂了。

"Harry…"Draco差異的瞪大了眼睛。"你……"

"Lucius允許他留在這裏照顧你。"Severus苦笑了下，他不知道Harry用了什麽方法，但是他說服了Lucius讓他陪在Draco的身邊。看著Harry滿身傷痕的來到這裏，Severus感覺到的，只有Harry的不顧一切。

Draco，Harry…爲什麽你們兩個要讓自己陷入這樣的地步…

但Draco沒有在意Severus說了什麽，他的注意裏只有眼前的人。

"我以爲你不會活下來了…我以爲你要離開我了…Draco，我以爲你要讓我一個人了…"Harry使勁擦去自己臉上的眼淚。"你是個混蛋，你知道嗎？Draco Malfoy！你怎麽可以那樣？代替我？我根被沒有要你那樣！你以爲代替我去那裏，我會感到開心嗎！你這個混蛋！我以爲你要死了！"他朝金髮男孩大喊著，臉上是終於安心的感激之情。

"我很抱歉，Harry…"Draco苦澀的回答。"但是…我做不到…做不到…看著你那樣被…"

Draco的聲音因爲Harry的擁抱而停止，黑髮男孩張開手臂傾身緊緊的抱住Draco的脖子，將自己的臉埋在他的脖子裏，緊的幾乎留下淤青，他小聲地抽氣著。"永遠……永遠也不要再那樣做了…永遠也不要那樣嚇我……"Harry吸了下鼻子。"Draco，promise me，you will never leave me，please…"

"你已經要求過我了…記得嘛…"Draco想要取笑他，但是他的聲音裏卻只剩下哽咽。

"那麽，再答應我一次。"他的聲音裏是難以掩飾的絕望。

Draco垂下眼，他擡起手抱住了Harry的腰，然後將黑髮的男孩帶到床上，他們緊緊的抱著對方，感覺彼此顫抖的身體上散發的微弱熱量。脆弱而堅韌，他們依然活下來了。這就是全部。

"I promise you，Harry…I promise，Harry…"閉上眼睛，Draco的聲音輕的幾乎聽不見。"I will never ever leave you alone……"

輕輕得點著腦袋，Harry收緊自己的手臂。再次感激Draco還活著，他們都活著，這就夠了。

Severus看著他們，滿嘴的苦澀，他默默的走出房間，將房裏的安寧留給兩個相互取暖的孩子。

FIN


End file.
